video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade
Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She first appeared as a secret, unplayable character in Mortal Kombat II, and first became playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Mortal Kombat Trilogy During the Earthrealm invasion by Shao Kahn's army, Kitana was sentenced to death after pleading guilty for treason and murdering Mileena during the events of the second tournament. She escaped Outworld and fled to Earthrealm. Enraged, Shao Kahn appointed her and Reptile to venture into Earthrealm and capture the princess. Jade was assured that Kahn wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was secretly told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary including death. The two ventured into Earth to find Kitana. However, Jade found herself torn between loyally carrying out Kahn's orders or betraying her friend. She ultimately decided to help Kitana and thwarted Reptile's assassination attempt. With his defeat, the path was cleared for the two women to join Raiden and his Earthrealm combatants in the battle against Shao Kahn and his forces. Of immediate importance, however, was Kitana's personal mission to reach and warn the resurrected Queen Sindel about their true past together. Jade's assistance made that possible, with Sindel's memories recovered, she turned against the emperor. Shortly afterward, Shao Kahn was defeated by Liu Kang and Kitana went on to free Edenia from Outworld. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Jade attempted to join Kitana and her allies in the battle against the Deadly Alliance, but had arrived too late to Shang Tsung's Palace, and found her friend's body lying on the ground with the other Earthrealm warriors. Heartbroken, Jade knelt beside her fallen friend's side and noticed a large creature approaching. She then hid in the nearby shadows and watched as Onaga, the Dragon King, resurrected the bodies of Kitana and her fallen friends. The spell allowed Onaga to control the warriors, and he ordered his new recruits to regroup in the Living Forest. Mortal Kombat: Deception Jade followed the resurrected warriors in secret, only to discover that they had already invaded Edenia and held Queen Sindel prisoner. Finding her Queen guarded by the resurrected Kitana, Jade attacked Kitana and managed to trap her in a cage of her own while she freed Sindel. Kitana then began shouting for the guards to capture them, forcing Jade and Sindel to flee to the portal into Outworld. Before they went through the portal, Jade caught a glimpse of the traitor, Tanya, standing next to Onaga. In Outworld with Sindel, Jade made it her personal mission to assist her Queen in rescuing Kitana from the Dragon King's spell and to seek justice against Tanya, who had betrayed Edenia once again. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon After Ermac and the spirit of Liu Kang successfully managed to free Kitana, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao and Sonya Blade from Onaga's influence, Onaga was soon incapacitated by Nightwolf's Sin Eater ritual, temporarily quelling any imminent danger to the realms. But unbeknownst to the heroes, was that a new, more fatal threat, was soon approaching. The fabrics of the realms was beginning to tear apart as the warrior's all grew stronger, which would result in Armageddon. To prevent this, an Edenian half god known as Taven needed to defeat the firespawn, Blaze, and claim Blaze's power to nullify the strength of the warriors. But word had spread of Blaze's power, and the Forces of Darkness sought to acquire it. Jade joined the Forces of Light in an attempt to stop the Forces of Darkness effort's in defeating Blaze the firespawn. Last seen in battle fighting Tanya, she was eventually killed among almost all the other kombatants, leaving Raiden alone to deal with an all powerfull Shao Kahn who eventually killed him and brought Armageddon to all the realms. Back to the past Jade initially appeared at the side of Shang Tsung along with her best friend Kitana, watching from the sidelines as the tournament in Earthrealm took place. When Sonya successfully freed Jax from captivity in Goro's Lair, Jade and Kitana were ordered by Shang Tsung to prevent Sonya and Jax from leaving. Both of them faced Sonya in a two-on-one battle, but ultimately were defeated. After Shang Tsung was defeated by Liu Kang, Jade is next seen as she returned to Outworld through a portal along with her peers. Later on, Jade appeared in the Armory, finding Raiden, Jax, and Johnny Cage. Demanding that the intruders leave the restricted area, she engaged Jax in combat but was defeated by him before he continued on with his allies to save Sonya Blade. Shao Kahn later reprimanded Kitana during the second tournament after her failure to intercept the trespassing Lin Kuei warriors, and ordered Kitana to leave the Colosseum. As her bodyguard, Jade followed Kitana into the Wastelands. Jade noted Shao Kahn's displeasure with Kitana's behaviour and pleaded the princess to behave more accordingly, observing the fact that she had never seen him as angry with the Princess as he currently was. This enraged Kitana further, which prompted Jade to leave her friend alone, remarking that she would speak to Kitana later once she was in more of a mind to listen. Her departure from the Wastelands was only moments before Raiden arrived and informed Kitana that the answers to her own doubts and suspicions would be answered in the Flesh Pits, a place Kitana was forbidden to go to. When Kitana left to go to Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits, she called out to Jade, who she knew was following her through the Living Forest. Jade explained that she was told by the Emperor to prevent Kitana from entering the Flesh Pits, and remarked that she did not question the Emperor's orders. Following this, she begged Kitana to turn back on her quest. Kitana refused to turn back however and a battle began, from which Kitana emerged victorious. Leaving Jade defeated in the Living Forest, Kitana continued on to the Flesh Pits. After the revelation of Mileena's birth, Kitana brought Shang Tsung before the Emperor, only to learn the truth about her realm of Edenia from Shao Kahn himself. As she was escorted out of the room by Tarkatan Guards, Jade emerged from the shadows, having been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time. Realizing that her loyalty to Shao Kahn had put her best friend in jeopardy, Jade set out to make amends and free Kitana from captivity in the Tower. Entering the Armory, she encountered Baraka, who refused to let her go to the Princess. Comparing him to a guard dog, she openly mocked him before defeating him. As the Tarkatan insulted the Edenian race for their "lack of loyalty", Jade teased Baraka with a cryptic hint before stomping on his face, rendering him unconscious. Upon finding Kitana restrained by magic and protected by Sheeva, Jade continued to mock the Shokan both before and after she defeated her. Jade and Kitana shared a brief moment of joy before they became aware of the guards that were following Jade. Kitana told Jade to find Raiden and ask for his help. Hesitantly, Jade agreed, and fled back to the Wastelands, where she was found by Mileena. Claiming there was to be a celebration for her "Sister", Mileena attempted to defeat Jade but was unsuccessful, which prompted Jade to remark that she was much more of a sister to Kitana than Mileena could ever be. With Mileena defeated, the Earth warriors approached. Seeing the defeated Mileena on the ground, Smoke mistakenly believed that Jade had just defeated Kitana. Before she had the chance to explain herself, Smoke attacked her, which resulted in Jade reluctantly fighting and defeating him. Jade informed the rest of the Earth warriors of Kitana's capture and her location, which encouraged Liu Kang and Kung Lao to go to save her. Later, Jade joined the Earthrealm warriors during the invasion of Earthrealm. When the Lin Kuei cyborgs ambushed the Earthrealm warriors in the Temple, she assisted in defeating them. However, when Sindel arrived, Jade was one of the warriors who was killed by the empowered Queen as Sindel ripped her organs out of her body. Jade was last shown in the Netherrealm, resurrected with her soul in the possession of Quan Chi. She is last spotted when the Necromancer orders herself, Smoke, and Sub-Zero to attack the Thunder God. Raiden escaped before any battle could take place, leaving Jade trapped in the Netherrealm along with her other companions. Category:Females Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Arcade Debuts Category:Playable Hero Category:M Characters Category:Arcade Characters Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:PS Vita Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Palette Swap Characters Category:Bosses Category:Puzzle Game Characters Category:Deceased Characters